Breathe Me
by Babsgermain45
Summary: Dani is the new kid in school and Santana is instantly drawn to her. Can Santana help Dani with the demons that haunt her when it seems like Dani has nobody to turn to and nowhere else to go or will Santana's hard exterior prevent her from helping a broken Dani?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I was having one of those nights where all I wanted to do was listen to music and a certain song came on and I just got completely inspired to start writing another story even though I'm not done with the other one. I don't know why, but I just had to start this so if you like this first chapter and want me to continue let me know in the reviews and I'll continue. ****If you haven't read my other fanfiction check it out. It's called Keep Holding On and I'm not finished with it yet but I'm working on it. :) Anyways this story will probably focus mainly on Santana and I'm sorry for all of you Brittana shippers out there, but this is a Dantana fic. I love me some Brittana, but I love Dantana more! Oh and I wrote Finn out of this fiction just because it's too hard to write about him now. :( But if you guys really want me to include him, I will. It just doesn't feel right to me. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Santana's POV:**

"Hey Britt Britt," I greeted my best friend, wrapping my pinky finger around hers and walking into glee club. We sat in the back next to each other like we always did and five minutes later Mr. Schue came walking in and immediately started talking about our new assignment.

"Okay guys, we have a problem that we have to address," he said and I rolled my eyes losing interest already. "We need to get more glee club members now that Finn and Sugar moved away so I need you guys to get out there and start spreading the word," he finished clapping his hands together.

"I completely agree with you Mr. Schue and that's why I think we should all rehearse a number to sing during lunch so we can get some attention. I'll be taking lead of course," she said and I laughed before responding.

"What makes you think we should just roll over and let you get the lead, man hands. I know this is a foreign concept to you, but there are other people in this club as well. The world doesn't revolve around you, Berry," I said giving her an icy glare.

"Okay guys let's not fight over this. Rachel I like your idea, but lets keep it more of a group effort so that we can showcase all of the talent we have in this club," he reasoned and Rachel huffed in response.

I tuned out the rest of glee club because lately it just seemed to be the Berry show and it was driving me completely insane. When it was finally over, I made my way for the door but Rachel stopped me before I could leave.

"Here you go Santana," she said handing me a piece of sheet music. I grabbed the music and left without saying a word. Last year, I finally came out to the school because of my relationship with Brittany, but over the summer, Brittany and I decided that we weren't meant to be together and we both decided to stick with being friends. Ever since then, I've definitely felt a difference walking throughout the school because everybody either looks at me like I'm a project they can fix or they look at me like I'm a disgusting excuse for a human being. I don't regret coming out, but you could definitely say that since then, my emotional walls have tripled in size. When I made it to my car, Quinn and Brittany were already waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Quinn said in her bitchy tone.

"Berry stopped me before I could leave," I said with a shrug as I unlocked the car and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Berry? What did she want?" she asked from the back seat.

"She just gave me some music," I said not really in the mood to talk.

We sat in comfortable silence for most of the way home and when we got back to my place, we grabbed some drinks and turned on the radio before the real gossip started.

"Okay, so have you guys seen the new girl?" Quinn started and I sighed because this is how we spent everyday and I was getting really tired of having to listen to all of the bullshit.

"Oh the one with the blue hair?" Brittany exclaimed and Quinn nodded her head before continuing.

"I don't know what she was thinking showing up here with that hair color," she laughed before continuing. "But anyways, I heard that her parents moved here from LA because she kept getting kicked out of schools. Word is she even got sent to Juvie!" she exclaimed and my stomach turned a little at how excited she was over stupid drama.

"What is wrong with you Quinn? Why do you care so much? Why can't you just leave everybody's business alone?" I asked finally losing my patience.

"Geez what's wrong with you grumpy? Is it that time of the month?" she asked upset at me for calling her out.

"No it's not that time of the month. I'm just annoyed with having to hear all of this stupid gossip every single day. Can't we talk about something else for a change?" I asked falling back onto my bed.

"Like what? We live in Lima, Santana. There isn't really anything else to talk about," she said shortly.

"What about mermaids?" Brittany asked and Quinn and I both gave her a blank stare. "What? I've always wanted to meet one and I think I saw one in your pool the last time we came over," she said with a shrug and I smiled being used to Brittany's ways. Quinn on the other hand just looked pissed and she turned her attention back to me.

"You know ever since you came out, you've changed," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I have changed Quinn. That's a big step for someone to take so excuse me if I changed a little after one of the biggest things I've ever had to do in my life," I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, since you clearly don't want to be around me, I'm just going to go," she said getting up to leave and I laughed because she had nowhere to go.

"Where are you going to go if I don't give you a ride?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just take me home Santana," she replied bitterly and I laughed before getting up and bringing both her and Brittany home and heading back to my place. I immediately went to my room and blasted some music before laying on my bed and losing myself in the music, drifting away from the real world. I eventually fell asleep and I didn't wake up until early the next morning. When I went downstairs to get some breakfast, my phone buzzed on the counter and I quickly sat down and looked at the text.

**From Quinn**: I hope you've cheered up today because we have cheer practice afterschool and I swear to god if you piss off Coach Sue and I'm left to deal with it, I'm going to kill you.

I replied with a quick message because I was completely pissed off at her and I didn't really want to talk to her at all today.

**To Quinn**: Love you too Quinn. Have fun on the bus.

A few minutes later, my phone buzzed again and I rolled my eyes before opening the message.

**From Quinn**: Too bad I already got a ride from Puck. Maybe one day your threats will actually mean something to me.

I threw my phone back onto the counter and continued to eat my cereal, not bothering to respond because it was pointless to waste my time. After I was finished, I quickly changed into my cheerios uniform and fixed my hair and makeup before heading out the door. When I got to school, Rachel immediately cornered me.

"Please tell me you looked at that sheet music," she said with an obnoxious look on her face.

"Yes I did," I lied trying to get her to leave me alone.

"Good because we are performing it today during lunch," she smiled and I groaned because it was hard enough keeping up my status without this kind of social suicide.

"Fine I'll be there," I said brushing past her and walking to my locker. Luckily the song we were performing was one of my favorites so I already had it memorized. I grabbed my books and shut my locker before heading to my first class. For the rest of the day I pretty much zoned out thinking about everything but school and eventually it was time for lunch. When I walked into the cafeteria, Quinn and Rachel immediately dragged me over to where the rest of the glee kids were gathered.

"You're late Santana!" Rachel hissed and I just shrugged, moving over to stand next to Brittany.

Kurt pressed play on the docking station and the cafeteria immediately filled with music.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

**As I finished my small solo, I looked into the crowd of people and my eyes were immediately drawn to blue hair.**

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

**I couldn't help but keep looking at the blue haired girl that Quinn had talked about yesterday. She was actually really beautiful.**

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_

_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)_

_They say just grow up, but they don't know us_

_We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

**I blushed a little when I swore I saw the girl smile back at me and I immediately looked away trying to regain my composure.**

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

By the end of the song most of the people in the cafeteria weren't impressed and went back to eating their lunch. I chanced a glance at the blue-haired girl, but when I looked back to where she was before, she was gone. My smile disappeared from my disappointment before I went to sit with the rest of the glee club.

"I think that went well," Kurt said with a wide smile and I laughed.

"You think that went well? They could care less about us Lady face," I said and he gave me a disapproving look.

"Well not all of us look at the glass half empty, Satan. At least there wasn't a food fight and we didn't get slushied," he pointed out just as two football players made their way over to him and Berry with two giant slushy's. I stayed silent until they were hit with the slushy's and covered in red ice.

"What were you saying?" I asked and he rolled his eyes before heading to the bathroom to clean himself up.

I grew tired of the conversations with Quinn and the rest of the glee club at the table so I excused myself and started walking the halls to clear my head. Just as I was passing the auditorium, I heard a voice that broke through my thoughts. It was faint, but just loud enough to hear from the halls. I quietly walked into the auditorium trying to get a better listen of the unfamiliar voice. When I walked in, I ducked behind one of the walls and peeked around the corner. I didn't get a very good look, but I did catch enough to notice blue hair, which narrowed it down to one person. I sat back and listened to her voice letting it take over me.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

**I closed my eyes and listened to her beautiful voice. It was so soothing to me and yet heartbreaking at the same time.**

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Ouch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

**I chanced another look and when I did the girl looked completely broken. The sight broke my heart and I didn't quite know why considering I knew absolutely nothing about her. I didn't even know her name.**

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

At the end of the song I heard her stand up and walk off the stage, heading in my direction. I quickly panicked and bolted for the auditorium door. Unfortunately I was a little too fast and I accidently hit a chair on the way out.

"Who's there?" she called out just as I closed the door and bolted for the glee club room. When I made my way in, I was shocked to see that both Quinn and Rachel were already waiting for glee club to start.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"No reason," I said simply taking a seat in the back.

"And where did you head off to during lunch by the way, you never came back," Quinn asked again.

"I just went to the bathroom," I lied trying to drop the conversation.

"That's weird, I was just in there getting cleaned up from that slushy," she said and she and Quinn both gave me a suspicious look.

"I went to a different bathroom," I said simply, and judging by the looks on their faces, I wasn't fooling anybody. For the rest of glee club I zoned out again, my mind only thinking about the blue-haired girl and her incredible voice. I don't know what it was about her, but the pain in her voice made me want to get to know her. I wanted to help her because I was sure that what she was going through was something a lot deeper than I could probably fathom. I didn't understand it, but I wanted to know the girl behind the gorgeous voice.

**And there's the first chapter! I'm super excited about this and I really don't know why, but let me know what you guys think about this and whether you think I should continue or not. This story will probably be a little more angsty than my other one so if that's not your style, I'm sorry, but you can go check out my other story if you haven't already :) As always, thank you for reading. Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So it seems as though you guys are enjoying this so far, which makes me one happy lady! :) Lol so I'm really excited for this story and I have so many ideas so I'm definitely going to continue this. Oh and just so you know this story will probably focus on Santana's POV so I'm not going to say who's point of view it is for every chapter unless it isn't Santana's. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys keep me smiling! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

After glee club ended, I made my way to the football field for cheerios practice and sat at the bleachers waiting for Coach to get there. After a few minutes, blue hair flashed by the corner of my eye and when I turned my head, I saw the mysterious girl walking by the field. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed as Quinn and a couple of her minions started walking over to her. I immediately got up and approached the rest of them, knowing that Quinn was never nice to any possible threats.

"What are you doing here, smurf?" Quinn said laughing at the new girl.

"I was just coming to see you guys practice. I have to wait for a ride and I saw you guys walking out so I figured I'd watch you guys to pass some time. I was a cheerleader for a little while at my old school," she said her eyes glued to the ground.

"You came to watch us practice? What are you a lesbo?" Quinn laughed and the rest of the squad started laughing too, that is except for Brittany and I. The girl's face flushed red and she ran off back into the school.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Quinn?" I seethed demanding her attention.

"Oh my god Santana, don't be so sensitive. She needs to learn her place in this school," she said shrugging it off like it didn't matter.

"Her place? Well maybe I'll leave too considering I'm a fucking lesbian and if her place doesn't belong with the likes of you bitches, then maybe I should learn my place too," I said storming off the field.

"Santana! You are being ridiculous. You can't just leave, Coach will kick you off the squad!" she said catching up to me and pleading for me to stay.

"I don't feel welcome around you straight bitches, so leave me the fuck alone," I said pulling my hand away from her and walking back into the school. When I walked back in, I saw the blue-haired girl sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. I walked up to her and stopped just as I was standing in front of her. She looked up at me and the look on her face was anything but happy to see me.

"Look I get it, I'm not like you okay? Please just leave me alone," she said in a broken voice.

"I'm not here to make fun of you," I said softly taking a seat next to her.

"Then why are you here? Don't you have practice right now?" she asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, technically. But, I'm sick of being on the squad with those girls. They can be really mean," I said and she looked at me for a split second before quickly looking away.

"I see that. So you still haven't answered my question. Why are you talking to me?" she said and I sighed.

"Because I can relate to you I guess. And I know how it feels to be tormented here and it sucks," I said simply.

"I don't need someone to try to protect me if that's what you're here for," she said a little bitterly. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"I know, but that lifestyle can get pretty lonely. I'm only trying to be a friend," I said surprising myself at how nice I was being to her when usually I was a judgmental bitch.

"I don't even know who you are," she replied.

"Well let's change that. I'm Santana Lopez, and you are?" I asked anxious to finally know her name.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked finally looking up at me.

"You don't have to. Believe me, I don't trust people easily either," I said hoping she would let at least some of her guards down. She studied me for a minute before a small smile started to play across her lips.

"I'm Dani," she said simply.

"Okay Dani, do you have a last name?" I asked with a smile.

"It's Carson. Dani Carson," she said finally smiling back at me.

"So Dani Carson, what grade are you in?" I asked hoping she would be willing to let me get to know her.

"I'm a junior, how about you?" she asked, the tension from earlier finally easing away.

"I'm also a Junior," I replied, my smile growing.

"You're in that glee club right?" she asked and I was shocked that she actually remembered.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I saw you guys perform in the cafeteria. You guys were really good, but I really loved your solo," she said looking away from me as a blush started to creep across her face.

"Thanks, do you sing?" I asked, again knowing the answer, but not wanting to admit that I was the one who was eavesdropping on her.

"A little, but I'm not that good," she said shyly.

"That's not true," I said instinctively, immediately regretting it.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Um, well I happened to be walking by the auditorium when you were singing and I thought you were really good so I listened to you for a little," I said, my own face starting to blush.

"So it was you," she said smiling back at me, which relieved a little bit of my worries.

"Yeah sorry, I didn't want you to think I was creeping on you or something," I said and she laughed.

"Well, you kind of were," she said and I chuckled a little in response. "Why did you run away?" she asked tilting her head at me.

"Oh, well like I said I didn't want to get caught, but I also had to get to glee club," I said honestly. "You should join, we have a couple of spots to fill and you would be perfect," I said hoping she would say yes.

"Really?" she asked unsure of herself and I nodded my head in response. "Well I guess it sounds like fun, but isn't that blonde haired cheerleader in that club too?" she asked her smile fading away.

"Yeah, but don't worry about her. The rest of the club is awesome and she won't be able to torment you in that room," I said trying to reassure her.

"Okay, I guess I'll try it out," she said her face lighting up again.

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow afterschool at three," I said grabbing my things and standing up.

"See you tomorrow Santana," she said smiling back at me before I walked out of the school and drove home. The minute I walked in, I was greeted by the sounds of my parents arguing yet again and I sighed before going up to my room and cranking my music to drown them out. I closed my eyes and let my imagination take over, Dani being the only thing on my mind.

The next day went by pretty slowly and even though I had searched for Dani, I hadn't seen her all day and I was beginning to worry that she wasn't going to show up to glee club. I was playing with my hands in the back row of glee club praying that I would see a head of blue hair walk in, but preparing myself for disappointment. Just as I was about to give up hope, Dani came walking in and we immediately made eye contact and smiled at each other. She came over and took the seat next to me, Brittany on my other side of course.

"Hey, I'm glad you came. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show," I said and she gave me a shy smile.

"I got a little lost and if I'm being completely honest, I was struggling with whether or not to show up," she said honestly.

"Well, now that you are here, I'm sure you are going to like it," I said just as Mr. Schue came walking in, immediately noticing the new addition.

"Well hello there. I don't believe I've ever met you before," he said with a warm smile.

"Yeah I'm new here and I thought I'd join the club. I'm Dani," she said blushing as everybody had turned their attention towards her.

"Well welcome Dani, but we have a rule here at glee club. We don't have auditions, but we require that in order for you to officially join the club, you have to perform a song," he finished and I saw panic start to flood across her face.

"Oh, okay," she started and Mr. Schue immediately responded before she could finish.

"Don't worry, glee club is a safe place. We don't pass judgment here, so do you have something prepared for us?" he asked and her fear was only growing stronger. I don't know why, but I grabbed her hand and squeezed it to try and calm her down. She looked at me in shock and I gave her a small smile trying to make her less nervous.

She returned the smile and got up making her way over to the piano and starting to play the first notes to the song.

_Secret, hidden underneath it,_

_Trying hard to keep it_

_Safely out of reach._

_Creeping, I can feel it breathing, _

_Calling to the surface, _

_Finally in my dreams._

**Her eyes were shut and you could feel her pouring her emotions into every single note. Watching her perform was breathtaking.**

_Sweet despair feel you devour me..._

_Silently, Oh won't you carry me.._

_Home.._

_Taken down I give into what I can't disguise._

_I surrender..I surrender_

_Broken down, I give into what I can not have.._

_I surrender..I surrender_

_Locked in, Buried under my skin_

_Riding on the whispers, Restless in the wind_

_Hunted, I can feel it coming_

_Keep me under cover in what could of been_

**Her voice was haunting and it was definitely a breath of fresh air to the usual stuff that was performed in the glee club.**

_Sweet despair feel you devour me..._

_Silently, Oh won't you carry me.._

_Home.._

_Taken down I give into what I can't disguise._

_I surrender..I surrender_

_Broken down, I give into what I can not have.._

_I surrender..I surrender_

_Don't make a sound now_

_Don't make a sound now_

_Maybe it won't find us after all_

_Carry.. Me.. Home.._

_Taken down I give into what I can't disguise._

_I surrender..I surrender_

_Broken down, I give into what I can not have.._

_I surrender..I surrender_

_Don't make a sound now_

_Don't make a sound now_

_I surrender..I surrender.._

_Don't make a sound now_

_Don't make a sound now_

_I surrender..I surrender.._

_Broken down I give in.. I give in.._

_I surrender..I surrender.._

At the end of the song, everybody clapped except for Quinn who was obviously threatened by her talent. She blushed at the response and came back to her seat with a huge smile across her face.

"That was amazing Dani, really amazing," Mr. Schue said bursting with excitement.

"Thanks," she said simply before Mr. Schue went on with normal glee club business and a few other people performed songs for this weeks assignment, which to be honest I didn't even know what it was. As glee club went on, I couldn't help but think about the gorgeous girl next to me and what was really underneath the hard exterior she put up in school. She was a lot like me, and because of that I knew that there was something more that I didn't know. Every time she sang she broke my heart and I really wanted to find out what she was dealing with, before it was too late. When the bell rang, everybody filed out of the room, but I stayed behind a little to talk to Dani.

"Hey Dani, you did really great today," I started flashing her a smile.

"Thanks Santana," she responded returning the smile.

"So what do you think? Do you like glee club?" I asked praying she would say yes.

"Yeah, you were right. This club is pretty awesome," she said lighting up as she talked about it.

"So I don't mean to intrude or anything, but every time I've heard you sing, it's always a sad song. Is everything okay?" I asked trying not to push her too much.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," she said looking away from me and I could tell she was lying. "Look I have to go, my Dad is here. I'll see you tomorrow?" she said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," I said a little disappointed.

When she left the school, I walked over to my car and drove home with a million questions running through my head.

"What was I missing?" I thought to myself as I pulled into the driveway, still thinking about the blue-haired girl who never seemed to leave my mind.

**And there's Chapter 2! So I completely forgot to mention the names of the songs from the last chapter so I'm just going to post them here. So the two songs from last chapter were Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne and Breathe Me by Sia. The song used in this chapter was Surrender (piano version) by Digital Daggers. Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you guys are thinking in the reviews and if you want more, you can check out my other story called "Keep Holding On" if you haven't already! Thanks for everything, I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everybody! You guys are getting lucky because I've been stuck in my dorm all day after my classes with nothing to do because it's like -26 degrees and it's too cold to do anything else :( But I guess that's good too because I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so you guys get another update tonight and hopefully another one tomorrow night! :) Anyways, thank you everybody for reading and reviewing. I honestly can't say it enough because you guys are amazing and you always put a smile on my face everyday! So thanks for making me a happy girl! Oh and I know some of you guys are probably hating Quinn right now and I don't blame you, but if you're a huge fan of Quinn don't worry, I promise her character will do some growing. So now that all of that is done, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

It had been almost a week since Dani joined glee club and we hadn't really talked that much except for greeting each other in passing. It was Monday morning and I had been trying to get in my locker when I heard someone clear their throat next to me. I looked over and smiled when I saw that it was Dani.

"Hey there, what's up?" I asked not being used to talking to her anywhere but glee club.

"Well, I don't mean to be a bother or anything because I know that we like just met, but my dad is going to be out of town for the week and like I don't really want to ride the bus and I don't really even know what bus I should be taking and I know you drive to school…" she ranted and I stopped her before she could continue.

"You need a ride?" I asked and she smiled before nodding her head.

"If you don't want to I totally understand, you don't owe me anything," she said and I closed my locker and smiled.

"Don't worry Dani, I don't mind taking you. Where do you live?" I asked as we started walking down the hall.

"Um I live on Riverdale Road," she said and my lips curled up into a small smile.

"Really? That's like five minutes away from me and its on the way anyways," I replied.

"Good, now I don't feel so bad," she said as we turned the corner. Just as we turned the corner I saw her smile drop instantly and I turned my attention to whatever she was looking at and sighed.

"Oh look who it is," Quinn said approaching us with her two sidekicks by her side. "Wow Santana how the mighty have fallen. First you get kicked off the squad and now your slumming it with the new trash that just rolled in," she said with a smug smile and the other two laughed before giving Quinn a high five.

"Watch it Quinn," I growled taking a step forward. Quinn gave me an arrogant smile before turning her attention back to Dani.

"I heard your parents had to drag you here because nobody liked you back in LA and you got a little razor happy," she said motioning to her wrist. When I looked at Dani she had tears forming in her eyes. She immediately turned around and bolted causing Quinn and the other cheerios to erupt in laughter. The rage inside of me was just too much now and I snapped. I clenched my fist and swung, catching Quinn off guard. There was a sickening crunch and blood started to pour out of her nose. She glared at me before lunging for my face. I was about to return the favor when Mercedes and Puck grabbed a hold of me and dragged me back.

"Girl what is going on with you? Quinn's your friend," Mercedes said trying to talk some sense into me, but I just looked over her shoulder directly at Quinn.

"Not anymore," I said simply and Quinn's face fell. I turned around and walked in the direction that Dani went, determined to find her. I checked in the bathroom but she wasn't there and then I rushed out, realizing where she would be. I quickly made my way to the auditorium and sighed when I saw Dani sitting on the edge of the stage crying. I made my way to the stage and took a seat next to her, hoping that I wouldn't upset her further. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until I gathered the courage to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Dani," I started not knowing what else to say.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for," she said looking down at the floor.

"I don't know, I just hate the way you're being treated," I said and her crying had started to slowly fade away.

"It's okay, I'm used to it," she said and my heart clenched.

"Were you treated like this back in LA?" I asked hoping I wouldn't scare her away.

"Yeah," she said simply before turning her attention to me. "Santana, can I trust you?" She asked her voice still broken.

"Of course," I said with a small smile. She looked back down at the floor before she started to talk again.

"I don't know why I'm even telling you this, but I don't have anybody else to talk to here," she sighed and I stayed silent, not wanting to rush her.

"In high school, I was really popular for the first two years because I had made the cheerleading squad and in LA that was practically like being famous, at least for my school it was. Anyways, at the end of my sophomore year rumors started to circulate about my sexuality and just before the year ended, I decided to just come out. All of my friends stopped talking to me over the summer and I literally spent the whole summer alone. When I got back to school, it was even worse. People teased me everyday and I was kicked off of the squad for no reason. It was the hardest time of my life and I got really depressed and I s-started," she trailed tears flowing down her cheeks again. She didn't bother finishing as she just took off her wristbands and extended her arm, showing me her scars. She broke down and her body started shaking from her sobs. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. She cried in my arms and I kept my arms wrapped around her until her sobbing had started to die down.

"I'm sorry, you probably want nothing to do with me now," she said avoiding my eyes.

"Why would you think that?" I asked trying to get her to look at me. "Dani, look at me," I said and she slowly turned her head in response. "You are so strong and the things that you did in your past do not define you. I don't care what you did, I care about the person you are and from what I can see, that person is pretty amazing," I said and her lips curled up into a small smile.

"Santana?" she asked wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Yeah?" I responded waiting for her to continue.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked and I smiled.

"Of course you can," I replied simply.

"Are you gay?" she asked and it caught me a little off guard.

"Yeah, I am. I came out last year and people weren't exactly welcoming to me either," I said and she sighed in response.

"Why do people care so much who we love?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I wish I knew the answer," I said simply before standing up and reaching out a hand to Dani. She smiled up at me before letting me help her up. When I did, she didn't let go of my hand and instead looked at the bruises that were already forming before looking back up at me.

"Quinn?" she asked simply and I nodded. "I'm sorry, you didn't have to stand up for me," she said letting go of my hand.

"It's okay, she deserved it," I said rubbing my fingers over my sore knuckles.

"I think we should get you some ice for that," she said grabbing my good hand and pulling me out into the hallway. We went to the nurse and grabbed an icepack before we realized that we had accidently skipped first period. We said our goodbyes as the bell rang for the end of first period and we went our separate ways. When lunchtime came around, I noticed that Quinn was sitting with the glee club so I walked past them and took a seat next to Dani who seemed shocked to see me.

"What are you doing over here? Don't you usually sit with the rest of the glee club?" she asked and I shrugged before taking a bite of my salad.

"I'd rather spend lunch with you," I said simply and she blushed in response.

"So do you still want to go to glee club today?" I asked realizing how awkward it could get.

"Yeah, it's the best part of my day. I don't want to let her ruin it for me. Unless you don't want to go then I'll skip it too," she replied and I smiled.

"No that's okay as long as your comfortable with going, I'm comfortable with going," I said and she smiled before going back to her lunch. We finished the rest of lunch with some casual conversation and I couldn't believe how much I liked this girl. I hadn't felt this away about someone since Brittany and the butterflies I got around Dani were ten times stronger than the ones I got around Brittany. It was a nice feeling, but it scared the shit out of me. I soon found myself walking into glee club and I smiled seeing that Dani was already sitting in our usual spot. I made my way over to her, ignoring Quinn as I did. When Mr. Schue came walking in he looked a little upset.

"Okay guys we need to have a little talk," he said and I already knew what was coming.

"I've heard about all of the drama and the fights that have been going on this past week and normally it doesn't surprise me, but when I found out that most of it dealt with people in this club, I was shocked to say the least. I don't know what's up with you guys but we have sectionals coming up in two months and we need to stay focused and together. All of this fighting is only going to hurt our chances so I don't know what is going on, but figure it out and drop it," he said looking at Quinn and I the most.

"And that leads us to the lesson for this week," he said writing something on the whiteboard. "This weeks lesson is going to be about encouragement. I think we all need to take a step back and realize what's really important and learn to support each other, not tear each other down," he finished and I quickly glanced over at Quinn who looked pale and stoic. I was still pissed off at her, but I was a little worried because this was a side I had never seen from Quinn. After glee club was over, Quinn rushed out before I could even approach her and I decided to let it go for now as I walked with Dani to my car. When we got in, I turned on the radio to fill the silence and drove to Dani's house.

"Here we are," I said pulling up into her driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Santana. And for listening to me earlier," she said with a smile opening up the door.

"Anytime," I said returning the smile. "Hey Dani?" I called just as she was about to close the door.

"Yeah?" she asked leaning down to look at me.

"Since you live so close and it's on the way anyways, do you want to just ride with me from now on?" I asked a little hopeful.

"Sure. I mean as long as you don't mind," she said flashing me a smile.

"Of course not. So I'll see you at around 7:30 tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"That sounds great. Here I'll give you my number just in case you get here a little early," she said taking my phone and putting her contact information in.

"Okay thanks. I'll text you when I get home so you have my number too," I said and she smiled before closing the door and heading into her house.

I drove back home with a huge smile on my face because I was finally getting to know Dani and I really liked everything I was learning. When I got inside I sent a quick text to Dani and reluctantly did my homework since I hadn't been keeping up with it for the past few days. Before I knew it, it was time to go to bed and within minutes I was sound asleep, dreaming of a certain blue-haired beauty.

**And there's Chapter 3. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Good or bad, I like seeing what you guys think and all criticism is good criticism if it helps make me a better writer! :) I know Quinn is a straight up bitch right now, but don't get upset. I have plans for her in the future your just going to have to wait to find out. :) As always thanks for reading. Until next time, love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised here's the next chapter! Thank you guys so much for all of the feedback you guys make me so happy! :) Anyways I don't have much to say today so I'm just going to let you guys get right into the chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Tuesday:**

When I woke up the next morning I was running a little late. I quickly took a shower and finished getting ready, deciding to skip breakfast so I wouldn't make Dani wait. When I pulled up into her driveway, she immediately came walking out of her house and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Good morning," she said flashing me a smile and putting her seat belt on.

"Good morning. You seem to be in a good mood today," I said glad to see that she had recovered from yesterday.

"Yeah I had some pretty awesome dreams last night," she said and I smirked.

"What kind of dreams?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Um n-nothing important. They just made me happy," she stuttered, her face instantly red. I chuckled before backing out of the driveway and making my way to school. When we pulled into the school parking lot, we were twenty minutes early so we decided to talk on the bleachers away from everyone else before classes started.

"So I don't want to like make you uncomfortable or anything, but have you ever had like a girlfriend or anything?" Dani asked as we took a seat.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. I did have a girlfriend, but we broke up over the summer. I don't know if you remember, but the girl that always sits on the opposite side of me in glee club, Brittany, is the girl I'm talking about," I said and she turned to face me.

"Yeah I remember her, she seems nice, different from the rest of the cheerleaders that's for sure. What happened between you two?" she asked and I sighed.

"Nothing really dramatic. We both just decided that we weren't right for each other and ended it. She's still my best friend though," I finished and Dani smiled in response.

"That's good," she muttered, clearly holding something back.

"What about you?" I asked curious about her past relationships.

"Well I had one boyfriend, but I obviously didn't like that," she started with a laugh. "But I've never had a girlfriend. I've kissed a couple of girls, but I've never went further than that," she said as her smile faded away slightly.

"Well I'm sure that will change soon," I said with a smirk, suddenly feeling extremely confident. She didn't respond, but her face grew five shades darker. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Dani broke the silence.

"So have you found someone else?" she asked taking me back a little by surprise. She didn't look at me, she just stared at the bleachers in front of us.

"I think so," I said with a smile, but she didn't catch it.

"Oh," she said trying to hide her disappointment. "Do I know her?" she asked turning towards me.

"I think so," I said with a laugh and she looked at me in confusion waiting for me to continue.

"Class is going to start in five minutes, we should probably head back," I said standing up. She followed me into the school and then we went our separate ways to our different classes. When glee club came around, Dani and I took our usual seats in the back and waited for class to start.

"So are you going to tell me who this girl is?" she asked and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"What is so funny?" she asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"Let's just say the girl doesn't know how to take a hint," I said with a wide grin.

"You're confusing me Santana," she huffed, clearly frustrated.

"Don't worry, I think it will become clear by the end of class," I said and she sighed before Mr. Schue started rambling about something in the front of the room. After Mr. Schue was done talking, Kurt got up and sang a song that was obviously directed towards Blaine and then I quickly made my way up to the front before anybody else could go before me.

"I also have something prepared for today," I said and Mr. Schue nodded before taking a seat. I told the band the song and they immediately started the opening notes. I turned around and looked directly at Dani as I started to sing.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

**I started to walk a little closer to her and she smiled in return.**

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)_

_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look how we all make it._

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(Oh oh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

**I smiled as her facial expression seemed to show that she realized who I was actually talking about earlier in our conversation. **

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

_(Yeah! Oh!)_

_Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_(You're perfect, you're perfect)_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

When I was done, her face lit up as I took a seat next to her. We shared a knowing glance before we both turned our attention to the front of the class, both of us grinning.

"Wow, Santana. That was incredible, you picked the perfect song for this assignment," he said and just as he finished, Quinn got up and stormed out of the room. I looked over at Brittany who seemed just as confused as I was and sighed before getting up myself and making my way out of the room, hurrying to catch up to her.

"Quinn!" I shouted running to catch up. She kept her pace without even a flinch. "Quinn, wait up!" I said grabbing her hand and holding her back.

"Just leave me alone Santana," she growled before ripping her hand away from my grasp. I quickly ran in front of her to prevent her from leaving the school and she scowled at me in response.

"Santana, I'm not kidding. I don't want to do this right now," she said trying to push me out of the way, but I didn't budge.

"I will get out of your way once you tell me what is going on with you. You aren't acting like yourself Quinn," I said seriously and she scoffed.

"Do you want me to start insulting you and Dani again? Because that's who I am Santana, I'm a bitch and you didn't like me that way so what makes you think I care if you like me now," she spat back.

"Is that what this is all about? Look Quinn, I know you better than anybody else and the person you keep acting like isn't who you really are. I liked the old Quinn," I said softly.

"No you didn't," she said looking right into my eyes.

"What do you mean Quinn? We used to be best friends. You, Brittany, and me we were the unholy trinity and now it just isn't the same," I said, my face sinking a little at the mention of the past.

"You really don't know do you?" she said rolling her eyes. "I can't believe that you are really that stupid," she said pushing me out of the way and walking out the door. I immediately ran after her before she could run away from the conversation again.

"Why wont you just tell me Quinn!" I said growing impatient.

"Because you don't care! And it doesn't matter anyways," she whispered, her face softening up a little, showing her vulnerability.

"I do care Quinn. Please just tell me why you're so upset," I said, pleading with her to tell me the truth.

"I'm jealous of you Santana. There are you happy? I admit it, I'm jealous of you," she said and I was even more confused than before.

"Why? You are the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school not to mention everybody loves you," I said and she frowned at the last part.

"Not everybody," she whispered and suddenly the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"When?" I asked and she sighed.

"After you and Brittany got together," she said avoiding my gaze.

"That long?" I said and she nodded her head as her eyes started to well up with tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"Because I'm scared Santana. I'm not as strong as you and I can't go through what you went through last year," she said a tear falling down her cheek.

"Quinn," I started softly but she immediately cut me off.

"Santana save it. I know you like Dani and I can tell that she likes you. Please just forget about this and go be happy with her," she said sadly before turning and walking away. I let her go, still shocked at what she had just admitted before making my way back into the glee club. When I walked in, I sat back next to Dani, who looked at me with concern.

"Is everything okay?" she whispered.

"I don't know," I said simply and she grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. At the end of glee club, we walked out to the parking lot and got into my car.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dani asked turning in her seat to look at me.

"I don't think I can," I said honestly and she nodded in response.

"Just know that I'm here if you need me," she said and I gave her a small smile before taking her home.

"Call me if you want to talk okay?" she said getting out of the car. "Even if it's really late."

"Okay I will. Thanks Dani," I said and she smiled before shutting the door and going inside.

**XXX**

**Thursday:**

I hadn't seen Quinn since our talk after glee club on Tuesday. I wanted to talk to her yesterday, but she didn't even come to school. I was really starting to worry about her and all day I couldn't stop thinking about all of the signs I missed that now seemed so obvious. I felt so stupid and honestly, I didn't exactly know how I was feeling anymore after Quinn's confession. When I walked into lunch I was hoping to see Quinn, but she wasn't there. I sighed and took a seat next to Dani.

"Hey," she said simply.

"Hi," I said not really feeling up to talking because of all of the mixed emotions I was feeling. She must have picked up on it because for most of lunch, we sat in silence only talking about small topics. After lunch, I debated whether or not to go to glee club, but I decided that I would go for Dani. When I walked into the room I gasped as I saw Quinn sitting in the front row. She gave me a small smile, but I could tell that she was hurting. I sat next to Dani and waited for Mr. Schue to finish his talk before I raised my hand.

"Yes Santana?" he asked and the rest of the club turned to look at me.

"Um, I know that I already did a song for this week's assignment, but I was wondering if I could actually perform another song," I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course, take it away," he said sitting down in a chair as I made my way up to the front of the room. I grabbed a seat and placed it so it was facing the rest of the glee club members, more specifically Quinn. I looked at her as the band started to play and she immediately avoided eye contact. I continued anyways as my cue to start singing came quickly.

_A place to crash_

_I got you_

_No need to ask_

_I got you_

_Just get on the phone_

_I got you_

_Come and pick you up if I have to_

_What's weird about it_

_Is we're right at the end_

_And mad about it_

_Just figured it out in my head_

_I'm proud to say_

_I got you_

**She finally looked up at me and I smiled as I sang directly to her.**

_Go ahead and say goodbye_

_I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better for worse_

_I got you_

_I got you_

**Her lips started to curl up into a smile and my smile grew wider as the song seemed to be cheering her up.**

_Ain't falling a part, or bitter_

_Let's be bigger than that and remember_

_The cooling outdoor when you're all alone_

_We'll go on surviving_

_No drama, no need for a show_

_Just wanna say_

_I got you_

_Go ahead and say goodbye_

_I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better for worse_

_I got you_

_Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)_

_I'll be alright (say goodbye)_

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better for worse_

_I got you_

**I moved closer to her and took a seat in the empty chair next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.**

_'Cause this is love and life_

_And nothing we can both control_

_And if it don't feel right_

_You're not losing me by letting me know_

_Go ahead and say goodbye (say goodbye)_

_I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better for worse_

_I got you_

_Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)_

_I'll be alright (say goodbye)_

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better for worse_

_I got you_

_A place to crash_

_I got you_

_No need to ask_

_I got you_

When I finished I grabbed Quinn in a hug and the rest of the club started to clap.

"That was another great performance Santana. I'm glad you two worked everything out," he said and I got up and sat next to Dani who looked a little upset. I grabbed her hand to reassure her and her frown immediately went away, replaced by a wide smile. I held her hand for the rest of glee club until it was time to leave.

"Can you just give me a minute?" I asked and she smiled before nodding her head. I walked over to Quinn who was just about to leave and pulled her to the side.

"Look Quinn. I know we've had our problems lately, but I'm here for you as a friend whenever you need me," I said making my intentions with her as clear as possible.

"I know San, and thanks for being here for me after all of the shit I put you two through. I've been a major bitch lately and I'm sorry for that," she said and I smiled.

"Don't worry, I've been there," I said with a wink before I gave her a quick hug and made my way back over to Dani. I grabbed her hand and walked her back to the car with a huge smile on my face, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"You look happy, did you patch things up with Quinn?" she asked and I nodded before getting into the car.

"Good, I'm glad that you're happy again," she said and I smiled back at her before driving her back to her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dani said getting up and shutting the door. I sat in the car for a second before I got out and ran up to her before she could go inside.

"Dani, wait," I said catching her hand. She turned around so that she was facing me before looking at me in confusion.

"You forgot something," I said and she looked even more confused.

"I did?" she asked just before I leaned in and connected our lips in a short but sweet kiss. When we broke apart, she had a goofy grin on her face and I gave her a little wink before turning around and getting back into my car. She smiled and waved at me as I left to make my way home. I waved back and sighed in contentment as today had suddenly turned into one of the best days of my life.

**And there's chapter 4. The songs used were Perfect (clean version) by Pink and I Got You by Leona Lewis. So what do you guys think about Quinn? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Until next time, Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, I kinda got into an accident, but I'm back so it doesn't matter. Thanks for the support and the feedback. One of the comments actually made me think twice about where I was going with this story, which made it a little harder to write this chapter. Anyways, I'll get back to that comment at the end, but for now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Monday:**

It had been two weeks since Dani and I first kissed, but unfortunately nothing had really progressed. We still spent a lot of time together and we occasionally held hands, but she seemed too scared to take a step further. We had just got out from school and I asked her to come over to my house since my parents were both at work.

"I can't believe Rachel is getting another solo," I said rolling my eyes and falling onto my bed.

"Why not? She's pretty good San," Dani said taking a seat in my desk chair.

"Yes, I'll admit that the hobbit has talent, but we have way more talent, not to mention we are both way better looking," I said and she laughed.

"I don't think that matters San and I'm not sure I agree with you," she said and I sat up and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Whatever. I still think you should have gotten the solo," I said before falling back down onto the bed.

"So I saw you talking with Quinn today," she said and I moved so that I was looking at her. I tried to see where she was going with this, but her expression was hard to read.

"Yeah, we were just talking about glee and the cheerios," I said with a shrug. "Why do you bring it up?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason, just curious," she said and I could tell she was lying. "Why were you talking about the cheerios when you don't even cheer anymore?"

"I don't know. She wants me to come back to the team and I haven't really decided on what I'm going to do," I said and her brows furrowed as I finished.

"You aren't actually considering joining the squad again are you?" she asked and I sat up completely, not understanding why she cared so much.

"Maybe. I don't know yet," I said and she scoffed.

"San, those people are not your friends and you said so yourself you didn't know why you were on that squad to begin with," she said and her tone was starting to annoy me.

"Britt and Quinn are my friends and I like cheering with them. Why does it matter if I go back or not," I asked my voice showing my frustration.

"It doesn't, its just I expected a little more from you," she said and by now I was completely pissed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked my voice rising.

"It's just that if you go back to the people who tormented me and you, then maybe you aren't the person I thought you were," she said, her voice calm, which only pissed me off more.

"You know, I don't appreciate the fact that you are judging me based on the things I like doing. I have never judged you, so I think you should give me the same respect," I said and she rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Santana, I'm not judging you, I'm just concerned that's all," she said and I stood up and walked over so that I was right in front of her.

"Tell me what this is really about Dani. This has nothing to do with whether or not I'm on the cheerios, this has to do with Quinn," I said, frustrated that she wasn't being honest.

"Oh please Santana, this has nothing to do with her," she said, her eyes avoiding me.

"Oh really? Then why can't you look me in the face when you say that?" I asked turning her head so that she was looking at me.

"Don't Santana," she said pushing my hand away.

"Don't what? Like you? Because it seems as though ever since we kissed, you've been running away from me. Did I do something wrong? I just don't get it," I sighed, sitting on the bed.

"It's not like that Santana," she said her voice softening up a bit.

"Then what is it?" I asked looking back up at her and she sighed before grabbing her jacket and walking over to the door.

"It's just not that easy, Santana," she said as she reached the doorway.

"Nothing good is ever easy, Dani," I said and she looked at me with pain in her eyes before she turned around and walked out the door.

I fell back on my bed, screaming into my pillow to try and release some of my frustration. I wanted to be with Dani, but she was making everything so difficult. I blasted my music to try and calm myself down and soon enough I drifted off to sleep.

**Tuesday:**

When I woke up the next morning, I had a text from Dani that said she didn't need a ride. I quickly got ready and decided to skip breakfast because I wasn't in the mood to eat. When I got to school, I immediately saw Dani's blue hair as I walked by her locker. I was about to approach her, but she looked right at me and walked in the opposite direction. I sighed getting more and more frustrated by the whole situation as I made my way to my locker. When I had everything I needed from my locker, I slammed it shut and jumped a little when I saw that Quinn was right behind me.

"Jesus Quinn, don't sneak up on me like that," I said walking towards my first class.

"What's up with you today Santana," she said walking with me since we had the same class.

"Nothing," I said shortly, but she didn't back down.

"Don't do that with me Santana. I know you and I know what you look like when something is wrong. So tell me what's bothering you," she said as we took our seats in the classroom.

I sighed knowing that she wouldn't stop asking until I told her. "I had a fight with Dani," I said simply and I couldn't help but notice how she quickly hid her smile.

"Are you guys finally official?" she asked, but I could tell she wasn't just asking out of concern.

"No. She's been so distant since I kissed her a couple of weeks ago," I said and she was going to respond, but people started to walk into the classroom. As they started to take their seats, everybody seemed to be staring at Quinn and whispering, which was never a good sign. I looked over at Quinn who seemed to be silently freaking out before I heard two guys start to laugh as they saw Quinn. The teacher soon came in and started class, but the occasional glances at Quinn didn't stop. After class, Quinn quickly made her way out of the room, but I ran to catch up with her.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked and she shook her head before one of the football players made their way over to us.

"Man it's true that all of the hot girls in this school always end up being dykes," he said eyeing Quinn up and down. I glared in response before seeing Quinn run for the bathroom. I sighed and ran after her. When I walked into the bathroom, tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

"Quinn," I said softly, wrapping her up in a hug and letting her cry on my shoulder. "Quinn, everything is going to be okay," I said and her head snapped up at my words.

"No it won't! I'm not strong enough to deal with this Santana. And now I'm going to lose everything," she said between shaky breaths.

"You are strong enough, Q. And you aren't going to lose everything, you still have Britt and I and glee club. And I'm sure Sue won't kick you off the squad, she didn't kick me off," I said trying to reassure her.

"Yes, but everybody is going to torment me and I don't think I can handle that," she said and I sighed before wiping away her tears.

"Q, I swear to god if anybody messes with you, they are going to have to deal with the wrath of Snix," I said and she laughed in response.

"Thanks San," she said coming in for another hug.

"Anytime Q," I said relieved that she seemed to feel a little better. "Now let's get that makeup looking good as new and walk out of here with our heads held high," I said and she smiled before we started to fix up her makeup. When we were done, I dragged her out and we made our way to lunch. I was going to sit next to Dani even though Quinn was having a bad day, but the minute she saw me walk in with Quinn she got up and left the cafeteria. I sighed and sat down next to Quinn who seemed relieved that I was sitting with her. Lunch was filled with the same gossip as our first class and I could tell that Quinn was getting upset. After lunch, I had to leave Quinn to finish the rest of my classes until it was time for glee club.

When I walked into glee, nobody was there except for Quinn, so I took a seat next to her. I didn't say anything because I could tell that she wasn't in the mood to talk, so we sat in silence waiting for the rest of the club to get here. Everybody started to filter in, but when Dani came in she took the seat all the way in the back corner away from me. I looked back at her confused because we sat next to each other every single rehearsal, but she avoided my gaze. When Rachel came in she took the seat on the opposite side of Quinn who had her head in her hands by now.

"Is it true?" Rachel whispered at the distressed blonde and I rolled my eyes at how insensitive Rachel was being.

I leaned over Quinn and shot Rachel a glare, but she continued anyways.

"I totally didn't expect that, and I usually have really good gaydar," she said and Quinn shot her a look that could kill, which seemed to shut Rachel up pretty quickly.

"Okay guys, listen up," Mr. Schue said walking up to the front of the class. "Lately I've seen you guys let stupid rumors and lies tear you guys apart and so for this weeks assignment, we are going to be focusing on what makes us, us. I want you each to prepare a song that reflects the core of who you are or something nobody else knows about you," he said writing some words on the whiteboard.

"I'm sure Quinn has a lot of hidden secrets to share," Puck said and I glared at him before Mr. Schue continued to speak. The rest of glee club was pretty uneventful and when it ended, Dani rushed out of the room, so I stayed behind to walk with Quinn.

"Do you need a ride Q?" I asked knowing that she was getting rides from Puck lately.

"Sure, thanks San," she replied with a small smile forming across her lips, but I could tell that everything that happened today was eating her up inside. We got into my car and after about ten minutes, we were parked in her driveway.

"Thanks, San. For everything," she said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"No problem Q. It will get easier I promise," I said and she smiled back at me. I noticed her eyes flicker down to my lips and before I could react, she leaned in and connected our lips. She quickly pulled away, her face flushed red before she quickly grabbed her bag and opened the door.

"I'm sorry," she said with sad eyes that broke my heart.

"Quinn wait," I said just before she closed the door and ran into her house. I sighed knowing that going after her wouldn't get me anywhere and left for my house. When I got back, I immediately collapsed onto my bed, my heart unsure of what I was really feeling anymore. Everything felt so confusing to me right now and up until that kiss, I hadn't realized that I had feelings for Quinn. But at the same time, I still had feelings for Dani.

**And there's chapter 5. What did you guys think? So back to that review I got. Someone mentioned that they preferred Quinn and Santana being paired up together in this story and I didn't intend for that to happen, but I actually am not opposed to the idea. So I'm leaving it open to you guys. Who do you want to see together? Dantana, Quinntana, Faberry…..pretty much let me know what you want besides Brittana just because I don't think that pairing would work in this particular story(even though I love them). So let me know what you guys want in the reviews or if that's not your style, send me a PM. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Let me just say thank you to everybody who reviewed. I totally didn't expect to get that many responses and I am so grateful for all of your feedback and support. :) And in case I didn't tell you already, the overwhelming majority of you guys want Dantana and maybe some Faberry, so I'm going to listen to you guys and stick with Dantana. As far as Faberry, I'm still unsure yet, but we'll see where my mind takes me. ;) Okay that's it for now. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:  
**

**Wednesday:**

After glee club, I immediately stormed out of the room, avoiding Santana's gaze. I really did like Santana and I did want to be with her, that was obvious, but the situation was more complicated than that and I didn't know how to tell her. After my parents found out the reasons for why I was being bullied back in LA, they moved out here in an attempt for me to start a new, more "normal" life. At least that's what they wanted for me, but I knew that it was impossible. I wanted more than anything to rebel against them and be with Santana anyways, but I knew that if I did, anything that I could possibly have with Santana would end as soon as it started because my parents would just move to yet another new place.

When I got home, I immediately locked myself in my room and picked up my guitar to try and block out all of these confusing feelings and thoughts. I got lost in my music until the sound of my phone broke my concentration. I grabbed it and answered it, forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered placing my guitar on the side of the bed.

"Hey," Santana answered and I mentally groaned knowing that we were just going to get into another argument because I didn't know how to tell her everything that was really going on.

"Hi," I said simply, wishing I had checked the ID so I could have avoided this awkward conversation.

"Did I do something wrong Dani?" she asked and I could tell that she was hurting.

"No, San. You didn't do anything," I sighed wishing that she would realize that she would be better off without me.

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?" she asked and I waited a minute, contemplating how I should answer her.

"It's just…complicated," I said and I could tell she was getting frustrated.

"You keep saying that, but you won't tell me why it's complicated. Don't you trust me?" she asked, her voice ending in a soft, broken whisper.

"Yes, I do San. And that's what scares me," I admitted.

"Why does that scare you?" she asked and I sighed knowing we were getting closer and closer to topics I didn't want to talk about.

"Because I've never trusted someone so easily and that scares the hell out of me. I barely know you Santana, and in my past I've been burned enough to know that in order to survive in this world, you have to keep your guards up. But every time I'm around you, you find a way to slowly chip away at those walls," I said honestly.

"But isn't that a good thing?" she asked and I sighed before responding.

"I don't know Santana. Maybe, but all I do know is that you deserve someone who isn't keeping you at a distance," I said, my stomach clenching at my own words because I knew that losing her was going to hurt me.

"Then stop keeping me at a distance. Just open up to me Dani. I want to be with you, can't you see that?" she asked and my heart started to race, but my mind was telling me to run.

"Yeah," I said simply, finding it hard to push her away from me when all I wanted was to be with her.

"Do you like me?" she asked and I sat there for a second, not knowing how I was going to respond.

"Yes," I breathed out, deciding to be honest with her.

"Then why are we making this so hard? We both like each other, why can't we be together," she said.

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say you're right Santana, we should just be together, but I couldn't. "I have to go, Santana," I said simply, ending the call.

I went downstairs to grab something for the headache that I had gotten from my talk with Santana. After about five minutes, there was a knock on the front door. Thinking it wouldn't be for me, I waited for one of my parents to answer.

"Danielle!" my dad called after he answered the door. "There's someone at the door for you," he said with a stone-cold look, making his way past me as I walked towards the front door. When I got to the front door, Santana's sad eyes greeted me.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" I whispered, going outside and closing the door behind me.

"I want you to tell me why we can't be together, and I'm not leaving here until you do," she said seriously.

"Look Santana, I want to tell you, but I can't. Not here and not now," I said in a hushed voice trying to keep this conversation away from my parents' ears.

"Then when, Dani. I'm really getting tired of chasing after you when you don't seem to want anything to do with me," she said her voice beginning to crack.

"How about we go somewhere this Friday night," I said trying to get Santana to leave so that my parents wouldn't become suspicious.

"You mean like a date?" she asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah, but San I really have to go back in," I said starting to panic.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Dani," she said turning around and walking to her car. I quickly went back inside my house. I tried to sneak into my room and avoid my parents, but my dad was waiting by the stairs.

"Who was that Danielle?" he said with a cold look.

"Um it was just someone from school. She's in the glee club with me and she just came by to see what song we were singing for our duet," I lied hoping he would let this go.

"And she couldn't just text you?" he asked shortly.

"I didn't give her my number," I replied and his lips slowly curled up into a smile.

"Good. We don't want any more problems like we had in LA, now do we?" he asked and I simply nodded before running up to my bedroom. I crawled into bed and breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that I had just dodged a major bullet. My relief quickly turned into panic, as I knew that come Friday night, I was going to have to tell Santana everything. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the rest of the world and soon enough I drifted off to sleep.

**Santana's POV:**

**Thursday:**

When I walked into school this morning I was definitely feeling a little more relieved than I was yesterday. I was still confused about the whole Quinn situation, but after hours of thought, I realized that the butterflies that I got with Dani, I didn't get with Quinn. I felt bad, because I knew that I was going to have to have a conversation with Quinn about it, and I really didn't want to hurt her. I made my way to my locker and was surprised to see Quinn waiting for me.

"Hey," I greeted starting to put my combination in.

"Hey San. Look I just wanted to apologize for what happened on Tuesday," she said, a blush slowly creeping across her face.

"Don't Quinn, you have nothing to apologize for," I said and she gave me a small smile before continuing.

"I know that you like Dani and I respect that. I just want to make sure that we are still okay? The last thing I want to do is lose you as a friend again," she said her face creasing from her worry.

"Don't worry Q, I will always be here for you as a friend," I said and her face immediately lit up.

"Good," she said with a smile.

"So where were you yesterday?" I asked remembering how I couldn't find Quinn at all yesterday.

"Oh, well my parents made me stay home so we could talk," she said with a slight frown.

"Talk?" I asked turning my full attention towards her.

"Yeah after everything that happened on Tuesday, I just decided to tell them myself before the word got out to them from someone else," she said and my mouth dropped.

"How did they take it?" I asked knowing how religious her parents were.

"Well, they didn't kick me out so it went better than I thought it would," she said her face falling slightly. "But they were definitely pissed and now they just don't even want to acknowledge it, it's like they are in denial," she finished and I gave her a small smile knowing exactly how she was feeling.

"It will get better Quinn, I promise," I said and she smiled and nodded her head before her eyes drifted off to something behind me.

"Well I better head off to class now and leave you two alone," she said with a wink. "I'll see you in glee club," she called back as she made her way down the hall. The minute she left, I turned around and was met with soft brown eyes.

"Hey San," Dani said a little timid.

"Hi Dani," I replied with a smile, shutting my locker and walking down the hall. She followed me and I could sense that she was scared of something, I just didn't know what.

"Are you okay?" I asked stopping in front of her class so that we could talk.

She paused for a second before she answered. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said avoiding my eyes. "I better go to class San, I'll see you in glee club," she said rushing into the room. I sighed being used to this push and pull game with her and headed off to my class. At the end of classes, I walked into glee club and took a seat in my usual seat in the back. Five minutes later, Dani came walking in and I smiled as she took the seat next to me. We didn't say much, but I was just happy that we were making some progress, no matter how small that progress was.

"Good afternoon guys," Mr. Schue greeted as he walked into the classroom. "Okay, let's kick off the performances for today. Up first we have Quinn," he said taking a seat as Quinn walked up to the front of the room. The band started to play the opening notes and then Quinn quickly jumped in.

_She says I smell like safety and home_

_I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go"_

_I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_

_This could be good, this could be good_

**When the song started I was shocked to hear the song she had chosen.**

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

**Quinn had her eyes closed and I couldn't help but smile at how drastically Quinn had grown in the past couple of days. I was so proud of her.**

_What's your middle name?_

_Do you hate your job?_

_Do you fall in love too easily?_

_What's your favorite word?_

_Do you like kissing girls?_

_Can I call you baby?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_She says that people stare 'cuz we look so good together_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm _

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

_I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays_

_I'm not crying on Sundays, no, oh _

_Love is patient, love is kind _

_Love is patient, love is kind_

_Love is patient, love is kind_

_Love is patient, love is kind_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

When she had finished everybody was clapping and Quinn had tears in her eyes. I immediately walked down to her and wrapped her up in a hug, Brittany following suit.

"That was great Quinn," Mr. Schue said and Brittany and I dragged Quinn over so that she was sitting next to us. The rest of glee went by pretty fast and when it ended I started to walk out of the room, but stopped when I saw Quinn and Dani had stayed behind. I stayed where I was, not wanting to intrude, but kept a close eye on them in case anything went wrong. After a couple of minutes, Dani came walking up to me with a smile on her face and I laughed as we started to walk to my car.

"What was that all about?" I asked curious as to what they could possibly have to talk about.

"Nothing, Quinn just wanted to apologize for how she treated me for the past few weeks," she said smiling back at me and relief washed over me. I was glad that two of the most important people in my life were finally getting along.

"That's good. So do you need a ride?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Um, I don't know," she said, her facial expressions conveying a hundred different emotions.

"Come on, it's on the way," I said trying to convince her.

"Alright, sure," she said her smile returning. We hopped into my car and I drove her back to her house.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as we parked in her driveway. She smiled and nodded, giving me a quick hug before getting out and running into her house. I drove back to my house, anxious for tomorrow to come. Tomorrow was going to be my first date with Dani and I knew that after tomorrow night, things were definitely going to change. I was just hoping that it would be for the better.

**And there's chapter 6. The song used was She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert, which I am completely OBSESSED with right now lol. After rereading this chapter, it kind of scares me how similar I am to Dani. Like I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but I'm pretty sure it isn't. Oh well, let me know what you guys think about this chapter in the reviews or in a PM. If you guys have any ideas that you like really want me to include you can PM or I guess put it in the reviews and I will try my best to include it. I want to make sure I'm writing what you guys want to read so any feedback or suggestions are welcome! Okay, thanks again for reading and reviewing. I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello all of you beautiful people! As always thanks for all of the reviews and the support. You guys are the best! :) So this chapter is a little on the short side and I'm sorry for that, but I wanted to get something out there for you guys and I liked where it ended so yeah sorry for it being so short. Anyways, I'm gonna let you guys get to it. Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Santana's POV:**

When I woke up this morning, I couldn't help but feel excited for my date tonight with Dani. I really wanted to know what was going on with her because it was obvious that she was hiding something from me. I quickly ate breakfast and got ready for school, putting on my cheerios uniform for the first time since I quit earlier this year. I decided not to ask Dani if she needed a ride, knowing that she was just going to refuse for some vague reason anyways and headed straight for school. When I got there, I immediately saw Quinn waiting by the front doors.

"Hey Q," I greeted as I made my way to the front of the school.

"Hey San, you look happy. Did something happen between you and Dani?" she asked with a knowing look and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, we are going on our first date tonight," I said unable to contain my excitement.

"Wow, that's great San. You deserve it," she said returning the smile as we made our way over to my locker. When we turned the corner into the hallway that my locker was in, I immediately saw a blue-haired beauty standing in front of my locker. Quinn gave me a small smile before turning around, leaving Dani and I alone.

"Hey there," I said as I approached Dani.

"Hey San. So you decided to go back on the cheerios, I see," she said with a smile as I opened my locker and grabbed the stuff I needed for the day.

"Yeah, I missed cheering with Britt and Quinn," I admitted and she nodded her head, seemingly okay with my decision. "You're not mad are you?" I asked and her smile faded slightly.

"No, I'm not mad San. And I'm sorry about going off on you about it before, it wasn't right. You've been nothing but good to me since I got here and you didn't deserve that," she said and I smiled as she came in for a quick hug.

"We're still on for tonight right?" I asked praying she wouldn't back out of our plans.

"Of course," she said her smile returning. I closed my locker and started walking down to my first class, Dani following by my side. She caught me off guard when I suddenly felt her hand interlock with mine. I looked over at her, but she didn't look back, she only smirked as she saw me glance at her. We walked hand in hand until we made it to my first class and then we said our goodbyes. The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow as the only thing that was on my mind was my date with Dani. I didn't take Dani home today after glee because I had cheerios practice right after. When I finally got home, I took a quick shower and started to dig through my closet for something to wear. By the time I finally found something I had clothes spread all around my room and I only had thirty minutes before I had to pick up Dani. I quickly did my makeup and touched up my hair before grabbing my keys and my purse and heading over to Dani's house. When I pulled up she quickly ran out and got in the car, seeming to be in a rush.

"You look beautiful," I said and a small blush started to creep across her face.

"Thanks, you do too," she said and I smiled before I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to breadsticks.

When we pulled into the parking lot at breadsticks I grabbed her hand before we walked into the restaurant. When I went up to the desk, the server immediately seated us in the back, already knowing who I was by the amount of times I had been to this restaurant.

"Wow, this place seats pretty fast," Dani said as we took our seats and began looking at the menu.

"Not usually, I'm just a regular so they tend to put me at the same table," I laughed and she smiled before we gave the waitress our order. After the waitress left, it suddenly got extremely awkward between us because we both didn't know where to start.

"So," I trailed, trying to figure out how to start this conversation, but failing.

"So?" she said with a light laugh as she grabbed a breadstick from the middle of the table. "Just spit it out Santana, we both know why we're here," she said with a comforting smile and I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, about that conversation we had a couple of days ago," I started still trying to find a way to ease into this conversation without making it awkward.

"You want to know why I won't give you a better answer as to why we can't be together," she sighed and I nodded before she continued. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, because trust me there's nothing I want more than that right now, but there are things that are stopping me from allowing myself to be with you," she started.

"Like what?" I asked and she sighed before continuing.

"My parents are not supportive of me at all and the reason we have moved so much is because every time it even looks like I'm getting close to a girl, my parents move away before anything can really happen," she said and I stayed silent, letting her continue at her own pace. "And I want to be with you Santana, but I'm scared that if I do, my parents are just going to make me leave the minute things start going good between us and I can't deal with the heartache of having you and then having to leave you," she finished and I took a moment to figure out what to say before I reached across the table and took her hand in my own.

"Dani, I know that things aren't easy for you at home and trust me, I know how that feels. I understand if you don't want to take whatever we have any further, but just know that whatever we do, we can take it by your comfort level. If you want to keep everything under wraps, I'm okay with that. If you really don't want to go further, I understand, but please just promise me that you will listen to what your heart is telling you and not what other people want you to do. I know its hard Dani, but if you keep letting other people make decisions for you, pretty soon you won't know how to make decisions for yourself," I finished and she nodded her head before responding.

"I know Santana, I just don't know what to do right now," she said and I smiled before lightly squeezing her hand to try and comfort her.

"Take your time Dani, I'm not going anywhere," I said giving her a wink and she smiled as her cheeks started to flush red.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly and before I knew it, we were parked in her driveway.

"I had a great time tonight, Santana," Dani said turning towards me with a giant smile spreading across her lips.

"Me too, we should do it again sometime," I said flashing her a smile of my own and she nodded before our eyes met. I felt myself leaning closer and closer to her before her lips were connected to mine in a sweet kiss. She pulled away and gave me a shy smile before opening the door and making her way inside her house. I drove home happier than I think I have ever been in my entire life, my smile never leaving my face the whole ride home.

**Dani's POV:**

My date tonight with Santana was definitely one of the best nights of my life and I couldn't help but love the feelings that I got around her. She was truly the most amazing person I had ever met and I couldn't believe that she felt the same way about me that I felt about her. When I got inside of my house, my smile immediately faded as both of my parents were waiting at the dining room table with their signature cold expressions.

"Danielle, can you please take a seat. We want to talk to you," my mother said and I obeyed knowing that wherever this was going wasn't good.

"Where were you tonight?" my father snarled, his anger showing unlike my calm and collected mother.

"I was just hanging out with some friends from glee club," I lied praying that they would let this drop.

"Oh really? And was that girl from before with you?" he spat, his face getting more red as his anger grew.

"No," I lied again and his face contorted into a sinister smile.

"Are you sure Danielle? Your not lying to me are you?" he asked and I shook my head, my nerves growing by the minute. "Well that's funny because I could have sworn I saw the two of you in her car," he said and I immediately started internally freaking out, knowing that he had seen Santana and I kiss.

"What is it going to take for you to learn your lesson," he yelled standing up and slamming his fists on the table. This was a sight I was all too used to seeing and I knew that anything I could have had with Santana, was going to end before it even started. My mom gave me a sympathetic look, but I knew this cycle all too well and nothing was going to stop my father. One beating, a fresh set of carefully placed bruises, and a lonely girl dragged away to a different city to start the cycle over again. This was my past, my present, and my future and nothing was going to change that.

**And there's chapter 7. Oh shit this story is getting angstier by the minute. Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews! Once again I'm sorry for how short this chapter was, but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter if I can. Thanks for reading. I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all of the feedback, you guys are amazing! I want to give a special shoutout to Kilikou for your review, which made me sooooo happy you have no idea. I'm glad you like my stories and thank you so much for all the kind words! :) Now, I'm going to let you guys get to this next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Santana's POV:**

**Monday:**

Monday morning came quick and I found myself happier than ever walking through the front doors of the school and looking for a certain blue-haired girl. When I walked to my locker, I was a little disappointed as I expected to see her waiting for me, but I shrugged it off and grabbed my stuff before heading off to my first class. When it was time for lunch, I smiled as I saw Dani sitting at our usual table and took a seat across from her.

"Hey there," I greeted and Dani smiled back, but it seemed forced.

"Hi," she greeted softly and my smile faltered a little.

"So how was your weekend?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"It was good," she said and I knew something was bothering her.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? You seem a little off," I said and she shook her head, avoiding my gaze.

"No, I'm fine, just a little tired," she replied and I knew that she was lying. Something had happened and she wasn't telling me.

"Okay. So have you thought about what we talked about Friday night?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"What?" she asked, confusion on her face.

"About us?" I whispered, not wanting other people to hear me unless I knew she was okay with it.

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry Santana, but I still don't know," she said, her face dropping as she spoke.

"That's okay, take your time," I said and her face dropped even more after I mentioned time.

We spent the rest of lunch with very little conversation and she barely touched her food. When lunch was over, I walked Dani to her next class and stopped her before she went into her class.

"So I'll see you in glee?" I asked coming in for a hug, but she flinched and stepped back.

"Yeah, see you in glee," she said quickly before rushing into her classroom. I walked to my next classroom, my excitement from earlier today completely gone and now replaced with concern. Something had happened over this weekend, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Whatever it was though had shaken Dani up and I was determined to find out what it was. When it was almost time to head to glee, I found Dani in the halls and grabbed her hand, bringing her into the bathroom before she was able to go to glee.

"Santana, what are you doing? We need to go to glee," she said trying to leave but I stopped her.

"Dani, what is going on?" I asked and she sighed before shaking her head.

"Nothing Santana," she said looking at the ground, but I carefully turned her head so that she was looking at me.

"I know you're lying to me Dani. I can see it in your eyes. Please, just tell me what's wrong. If it's me just tell me and I'll give you some space," I said as her eyes started to tear up a little.

"It's not you, San," she said with sad eyes.

"Then what is it?" I asked and she sighed again before she looked back into my eyes.

"My father caught us Friday night," she said in a weak voice.

"Shit, what did he do to you?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist to try and console her, but she groaned and immediately stepped away. And then everything suddenly made sense to me. "Dani, did he hurt you?" I asked, tears forming in my own eyes. She simply nodded as her tears finally started to fall down her cheeks. My heart clenched at the sight and then I suddenly felt myself become angrier than I have ever been, but I tried to suppress the emotion in order to be there for Dani.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked softly, grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"For a little over a year now, ever since my parents found out I was gay," she choked out and my heart broke.

"Dani, you need to tell someone. And you need to get out of there," I said and she shook her head.

"I can't Santana. If I tell anybody it will only get worse," she said and I sighed not knowing how to help her.

"Well, you can't go back, I won't let you," I said my own voice breaking and she gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Santana, but I don't have a choice," she said sadly and I sighed before wrapping my arm around her shoulders, careful not to hurt her.

"Are you up for glee club? Or do you want to leave?" I asked and she shook her head before looking up at me.

"I don't think I can handle glee club right now," she said and I nodded my head before leading her outside and helping her into the passenger seat. When I got into the car, I turned so that I was facing her.

"I'm not letting you go home right now Dani, so the choice is yours. My place or somewhere else," I asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Santana," she said and my phone suddenly went off.

**From Quinn: Are you going to glee club today? If you don't get here soon, you're going to be late.**

"Who are you texting?" Dani asked.

"Just Quinn, she wanted to know if we were going to glee," I replied before typing out a quick text.

**To Quinn: Dani and I are skipping, sorry.**

**From Quinn: Did something happen?**

**To Quinn: Yeah, Dani had a rough day so we're trying to find somewhere to go, but I don't know if my place is the best place to go right now.**

**From Quinn: Just go to my place, my parents are gone for a few days and you know where the spare key is. You guys will have the place to yourselves until I get back after glee.**

I smiled and turned to Dani. "Do you want to go over to Quinn's? Her parents are gone so we'll have the place to ourselves until she gets home," I said and she nodded her head before I sent one more text out to Quinn.

**To Quinn: Thanks Quinn, I guess we'll see you when you're done with glee.**

I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way over to Quinn's place. When we walked up to the front door, I grabbed the spare key from underneath one of the rocks and unlocked the door.

"Wow, this place is huge," Dani commented looking around the house.

"Yeah, Quinn's family is pretty set when it comes to money," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her over into the living room.

"So do you want to talk? Do you want to watch a movie? Or would you rather just be alone, because I can leave you alone for a little if that's what you need," I said and she smiled.

"That's sweet San, but I don't want you to go," she said sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Good, because I don't want to go," I said honestly and she smiled before our eyes locked onto each other. I didn't move because I didn't want to overstep any boundaries. She slowly moved closer and closer to me, before her lips were finally pressed against mine. I kissed her back, hungry for this ever since our date Friday night. She ran her tongue against my bottom lip and I parted my lips, granting her entrance. I moaned as I felt her tongue explore my mouth. She shifted so that she was straddling me on the couch and I suddenly felt something wet fall onto my cheek. I broke away and was immediately met with a teary eyed Dani.

"Dani," I sighed wiping away her tears. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," I said and she shook her head.

"But I do want to do this, it's just," she trailed turning her head away from me.

"You're worried about everything else," I said and she nodded her head. I shifted over and pulled Dani so that she was lying on my lap, her tears still falling. I ran my hands through her hair, trying to soothe her as much as I could. We sat like that for a while until I heard her breathing even out. I stayed where I was, not wanting to interrupt her sleep, until I heard the front door open and close. A few seconds later, Quinn walked into the living room and I quickly pressed my finger to my lips, silently asking her to keep quiet. She nodded her head and took a seat in the chair next to the couch before looking at me with concern all over her face. I shook my head and we stayed silent until Dani stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"You're up," I said with a smile and she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes before looking back at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. How long was I out? I didn't even notice you come in," she said motioning towards Quinn.

"You were out for a couple of hours, but Quinn hasn't been here for too long," I responded and she checked her phone before groaning.

"My parents have been calling me, I better head home," she said grabbing her stuff and standing up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked and she sighed shaking her head.

"No, but I don't really have a choice Santana," she said and I nodded grabbing my keys and my bag.

"Um, I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to bring me home, Santana," she said and I sighed knowing that she was right.

"Then how are you going to get home?" I asked and she shrugged before Quinn suddenly spoke up.

"I can take her. My parents left me the car so I can give her a ride," she said.

"Are you sure?" Dani asked and Quinn nodded before grabbing her keys. We all walked out to our cars, Dani of course getting into Quinn's car.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked and she nodded before carefully giving me a hug and getting into the car.

"Dani, be careful. Please call me if something happens," I said and she nodded her head before shutting the door. I watched them drive away before I got into my own car and drove home myself. I decided to skip dinner because I was too upset about everything to eat and went up to my room with a million thoughts racing through my mind. I wanted to help Dani, but I didn't know how. I sat there, thinking about a million different ways to get Dani out of there, but all of them seemed impossible. Pretty soon, my eyes got heavier, and I couldn't keep them open for very much longer as I drifted off to sleep.

**Tuesday:**

The next day went by pretty fast and I hadn't seen Dani until glee club came around. I was worried about her all day, especially when I didn't see her at all during lunch. I went to the back and took a seat in the chair next to her.

"Where were you today?" I asked and she sighed before turning to face me. I noticed a small bruise forming on her chin and the anger inside of me started to surface again.

"Dani," I started but she stopped me before I could continue.

"I know Santana, but I don't know how," she whispered and I choked back the tears that were threatening to come out as the rest of glee club started to filter in. Once everybody was seated, Mr. Schue came up to the front of the class and started his usual speech. I tuned out most of what he was saying as my mind was focused on other things until I saw Dani getting up.

"Take it away Dani," he said taking a seat as Dani made her way over to the piano and took a seat. She glanced over at me with a small smile playing across her lips before her fingers started to play the opening notes.

_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_

_When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes_

_I hear you night after night calling out my name_

_And I find myself running to meet you_

_I didn't want to escape_

_From the bricks that I laid down_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn, you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

_Break in_

**My breath hitched as her words echoed in my head. My heart swelled with every note and I could feel her emotions dripping from every single note.**

_You let me fall apart without letting go_

_Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole_

_I didn't want to escape_

_From the bricks that I laid down_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

_And take everything I have_

_Until there is nothing left_

_Until it's just your voice in my head_

_And when the lights come on_

_You see me as I am_

_You're still inside me_

**By now her eyes were shut closed and I knew it was because she was holding back tears because I found myself struggling as well.**

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And in the dark you show me_

_Yeah it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn you leave me defenseless_

_So break in_

_Break in_

_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_

When she finished the whole class stood up and applauded before she gave them a small smile and made her way back to her seat. Mr. Schue complimented her, but I didn't really pay attention to what he said because I was only focused on Dani. When she took her seat and glee club continued, I turned to her and leaned over next to her ear.

"I'm here for you, forever and always," I whispered lacing my fingers with hers. She flashed me a smile before laying her head on my shoulder, relief temporarily washing over the both of us as in this moment, everything felt right. Being with her was right, and I was going to make sure that nothing and nobody would steal this feeling away from us.

**And there's chapter 8. Lucky for you guys we got about a foot of snow where I am so all of my classes were cancelled and I was able to update a lot quicker than I would have been able to. :) The song used was Break In by Halestorm. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews, whether you love it or hate it I want to know. If you haven't already, check out my other story called "Keep Holding On" because it's coming to an end. If you do read my other story, hopefully I'll be able to update that later tonight, but I'm supposed to watch the movie It with my roommates so we'll see. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this fic but I wanted to finish up my other story so I kind of neglected this one for a little while, but the good news is that this is the only one I'll be working on for now so it should be updated more frequently. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, you guys are amazing! Oh and if you read "Keep Holding On" make sure to read my A/N at the end because I have some information regarding that story. Ok guys, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Dani's POV:**

"Danielle! Get down here," my father shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Ever since he found out about Santana and I, things at home had taken a turn for the worse. I was used to his temper and his abuse, but I wasn't used to the level of abuse that was being inflicted upon me now. I quickly made my way down the stairs trying to keep him as calm as possible, but I knew there was no hope. The minute I got to the bottom step, my face was quickly met with his open hand. I immediately clutched at my cheek to try and ease the sting as tears started to form in my eyes.

"When I tell you to do something, do it," he growled, his face red with anger.

"S-sorry Dad," I choked out before he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the kitchen table where my mom was already sitting. When she saw us come in, she looked away, avoiding the reality of the monster that my father had become. I took a seat before my dad started to talk again, relieved to see that his anger had faded slightly.

"Unfortunately, we have to spend at least another month here because I already paid the rent for this month. But that does not mean that we are staying here for good and it does not mean that you are free to do as you please while we are stuck here," he said glaring at me.

"So we need to set some ground rules. You will go to school and come back home the minute school is over. No going out with friends and no seeing that girl. Are we clear?" he asked and I nodded my head before he continued.

"Good, and to make sure that this rule is enforced, I will be picking you up from school everyday," he said with a snide smirk that made my blood run cold. "You are not to leave this house unless I give you permission and when I am away for business, you will answer to your mother," he finished and I nodded my head, not wanting to upset him by saying the wrong thing or speaking in the wrong tone.

"We're done here, you can go to your room now," he said and I silently got up and left for my room before I let the tears that I had been holding back escape. Things were at an all time low in my house and by now it felt like I was living in a prison. I knew that I shouldn't risk calling or texting Santana, but I desperately needed to talk to her so I typed out a quick text message praying that she would answer me quickly.

**To Santana: I need to talk to you San, please answer as soon as possible.**

It didn't take more than a few seconds before I had already received a text from the latina.

**From Santana: What's going on? Are you okay?**

**To Santana: No, everything's getting worse. My dad is pretty much imprisoning me now. He won't let me go anywhere after school unless I have his permission and he's picking me up from school now to make sure that nothing happens.**

**From Santana: Dani, we need to get you out of there, this is not okay. The longer you stay in that home, the more likely it is that your dad is going to really hurt you. I don't want to lose you Dani. I just got you.**

**To Santana: I know San, but I don't know how. **

**From Santana: We need to tell someone about this before it's too late.**

**To Santana: I know but what if I tell someone and my dad finds out. I can't take the risk. Plus, who would we even tell? **

**From Santana: As much as I would rather we get you out of there right now, I know you aren't ready to talk to someone and I don't want to push you, but we have to at least tell someone else. How about we talk to Quinn about this tomorrow and maybe she can help us figure out a way to help you.**

**To Santana: San, I don't know if I'm ready for that.**

**From Santana: I know Dani and I don't want to rush you, but in this circumstance, I can't just sit back and wait because if something happens to you and I didn't do everything I could to help you get out of there, I will never forgive myself. **

I sighed realizing how much stress I was putting on Santana and instantly regretted ever getting close to her. She would have been better off if we had never met.

**To Santana: I'm sorry San, I never should have brought you into this. **

**From Santana: Don't say that Dani, I'm glad you told me. I just wish you would let me help you.**

**To Santana: Look I'll think about it tonight. I'll see you tomorrow in school and we'll talk about this then. Goodnight San.**

**From Santana: Goodnight Dani, and please be careful.**

After my talk with Santana, I felt a little bit better, but at the same time I felt awful for what I was putting her through. I sighed turning my lights off and climbing back into bed before falling asleep.

The next morning, my dad drove me to school in complete silence. When he pulled up to the school, I grabbed my bag and moved to open the door, but a strong hand gripped my arm, preventing me from leaving.

"Remember the rules," my dad growled before releasing my arm and letting me get out of the car. I felt his eyes watching me the entire time I walked up the sidewalk until I reached the doors. When I walked in, Santana was waiting by the door, but she was far enough away that my father wouldn't have been able to see her.

"Hey," she said with a small smile, grabbing me in a hug. I gripped onto her, relieved to finally be out of my personal hell and in the arms of the one person I felt safe with.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and I shook my head before breaking away from her.

"No, I can't stay at that house any longer," I said and she nodded her head before Quinn made her way over to the both of us.

"Hey guys," Quinn greeted with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," Santana and I both mumbled, causing Quinn's face to fall.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with your parents again?" Quinn asked looking at me with concern. I shook my head before turning my attention to Santana.

"You told her? What the hell Santana, I told you I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. I can't believe I trusted you," I yelled storming off down the hall. I was so completely pissed off at her. I finally let myself trust someone again for the first time in years, and here I was again feeling betrayed and alone like always.

**Santana's POV:**

After Dani left I went to go chase after her, but Quinn grabbed my arm and pulled me back before I could.

"Give her some space Santana before she pushes you away for good," Quinn said, her hand still gripping my arm.

"How the hell did you even know what was going on?" I asked pulling my arm away from her grasp.

"It wasn't exactly hard to figure out after hearing your conversation when you guys were at my house," she replied and I shook my head, not knowing how to get Dani to hear me out.

"She's never going to forgive me Quinn. And she needs me now more than ever, we can't let her stay in that house," I choked out and Quinn grabbed my hand and dragged me into the auditorium. When we got closer to the stage, my head snapped up as I saw blue hair. She must have seen me too because she immediately stood up and started heading for the door.

"Dani, wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. She was already gone.

"Alright San, tell me what's going on," she said as we took a seat next to the stage.

"I can't. I promised her I wouldn't," I sighed burying my head in my hands.

"But that was before you knew that I already know the basics of what's going on," she reasoned but I shook my head.

"I still can't Quinn," I whispered out and she rolled her eyes before forcing me to look at her.

"How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what's going on?" she said her frustration building.

"Trust me Quinn, I wish I could tell you, but I can't. You think I don't know that this would be so much easier if she would just let us tell someone who might be able to get her the help that she needs?" I yelled, my own frustration building as well. I saw her face soften up before I buried my head back into my hands.

"I'm sorry San, I shouldn't have pushed you," she said bringing me in for a hug. I clutched onto her shirt and let my tears finally fall. I was so close to losing it so many times in the past week, but I forced myself to stay strong for Dani's sake. But with all of the frustration building up, I couldn't control my emotions any longer. Quinn held me for a while until I finally composed myself and broke away from her.

"Thanks Q," I breathed out, a small smile playing across my lips.

"Anytime," she said getting up and offering me a hand. "We should probably get to class. I'm pretty sure we already missed first period," she said pulling me up. We walked out of the auditorium and went our separate ways as we made our way to class.

**Dani's POV: **

I spent the rest of the day completely pissed off and I didn't even bother going to lunch because I knew that Santana would be there. It was just about time for glee and I found myself conflicted over whether or not to even go. I sat in the hallway for a few minutes trying to decide what I was going to do until someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Dani, can I talk to you for a second?" Quinn asked and I sighed before standing up and following her into an empty classroom.

"Save it Quinn, I already know what you're going to say," I replied a little harshly.

"Look Dani, I understand that you're pissed off, but just hear me out," she started and I sighed before taking a seat on one of the desks.

"Santana never told me anything," she started and I laughed, rolling my eyes at her words already.

"Of course that's what you would say," I spat, already over this conversation.

"Just listen Dani. She never told me anything and I spent an entire period trying to get her to tell me what's going on with you, but she wouldn't spill," she said and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"But you already know what's going on," I said and she shook her head.

"I figured out that you're having problems at home based on the conversation you guys had in front of me when you were over at my house, but I don't know anything other than that," she said and I sighed realizing that I had made a huge mistake. "Santana has been a mess since you ran off this morning and I haven't seen her like this ever," she said and I shook my head before looking up at Quinn.

"I'm such an idiot," I sighed feeling Quinn rest her hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me.

"Just go talk to her Dani," she said simply and I nodded before hopping off and following Quinn to glee club.

When we made it to the room, my heart broke when I saw how distraught Santana looked. I slowly approached her and took the empty seat next to her. She turned to face me and was about to talk, but I cut her off.

"I'm sorry Santana. I should have listened to what you had to say and I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain," I said and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Why the sudden change?" she asked and I smiled lacing my hand with hers.

"A certain blonde came up to me and talked some sense into me," I said and I saw some of the pain in her eyes ease away as her lips curled up into a small smile. We both turned to the front of the class as Mr. Schue was just about to start, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned around and made his way over to the door and opened it up before letting the guest come into the classroom. The minute he stepped aside, my face fell and all of the color drained from my face as the last person I ever wanted to see came walking into the room shooting me an icy glare. The devil was back and there was nowhere to run.

**And there's chapter 9. What did you guys think? I know how much some of you guys hated Quinn in the beginning, but what do you guys think about her now? Let me know in the reviews if you'd like or you can send me a PM if that's what you prefer. I totally should have been working on my philosophy essay, but I felt bad for not updating in a while so I blew it off for now. Lol I'm so irresponsible, but seriously I don't know how anybody can really like philosophy it's so confusing! :( Anyways back to the news I have for some of you guys. Okay so as some of you may know, I just finished my first fic "Keep Holding On" like two days ago and I said that I would let you guys know if there was going to be a sequel in the A/N of this story and so I have your answer. A ton of you want a sequel so I'm definitely going to try and do that for you guys, but it won't be right away. At least I don't think so, but I tend to lie about these things. I don't exactly know where I want to go with the sequel right now so that's why I'm not going to be writing right away, but once I get some ideas I'll get working on that for you guys. And if you guys have any ideas for the sequel, send me a PM. I'm open for any suggestions you guys may have. Okay now that I'm done ranting, thanks for reading guys! I love you guys so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry guys for taking so damn long to update. Anyways, I'm not going to bore you with an explanation so I'll just let you get into the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Santana's POV:**

Dani immediately withdrew her hand from mine and when I turned, her face was pale, her hands were shaking in her lap, and her eyes were on the verge of tears. I turned back so that I was facing the man who had entered the room and knew that this cold, sinister looking man was Dani's father. I looked into his face and saw nothing but anger and rage, but for once he wasn't looking at Dani. He was looking at me. I returned the glare, my own anger boiling inside of me as Mr. Schue caught the sudden change in the room and led her father out into the hallway. When he was finally gone, I turned so that I was facing Dani, but she looked completely broken.

"Dani, you can't go with him," I whispered into her ear, but she didn't even flinch. "Dani, please just look at me," I begged laying my hand on top of hers. She immediately withdrew her hand from mine and turned to me with a single tear escaping her eye. She slowly shook her head before Mr. Schue came back in with Dani's father quickly following behind.

"Dani, your father needs you at home," Mr. Schue said sadly. Dani immediately got up and walked towards her dad without even glancing in my direction, her dad's icy stare never faltering from me the whole time. When she got to the door her father gripped her arm and quickly pulled her out of the room. My heart clenched and I could feel so many different emotions churning inside of me. I wanted to chase after her and save her from this hell that she was living in, but I knew that it wouldn't get me anywhere. I sat there trying to hold back my emotions and I suddenly felt a comforting hand rubbing circles on my back. I turned my head slightly and noticed that Quinn had taken Dani's seat. She gave me a small smile, but at this point nothing was going to cheer me up. When glee finally ended, I made my way to get up and leave, but Mr. Schue stopped me before I could.

"Can I talk to you for a second Santana?" he asked motioning back to the chairs in the back. I sighed and nodded my head before I went to take a seat. I was relieved when Quinn followed me and took the seat next to me.

"Um, Quinn could you give Santana and I a moment alone?" Mr. Schue asked, but I shook my head not wanting to lose the little amount of relief and comfort that Quinn provided me with.

"It's okay Mr. Schue, she can stay," I said knowing what he was going to ask me about.

"Okay," he started taking a seat and looking up at the both of us. "Santana, is there something going on with Dani and her parents?" he asked and I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't hold back the tears that were threatening to escape the whole rehearsal. Quinn grabbed me in a hug and I cried into her shoulder, as everything was just too much for me to handle anymore. After a couple of minutes, I composed myself enough to look back over to Mr. Schue, but I was still clutching onto Quinn.

"You can tell me Santana, let me help," he said with a small, reassuring smile.

"I know Mr. Schue, but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone anything," I choked out and he nodded.

"I understand Santana, but this is serious. She may not want you to tell anybody, but she needs you to," he finished and I sighed before realizing that he was right. I had to tell him. We had no other choice and if Dani never forgave me for this, I would be able to live with myself as long as I knew that she was still alive and well.

"Her father is abusing her," I choked out finding it too hard to say anything more. His face fell before he took a small breath and responded.

"Thank you Santana for telling me. I promise I'm going to get her the help she needs," he said before standing up. I broke away from Quinn and made my way over to Mr. Schue before grabbing him in a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue," I said relieved as some of the weight on my shoulders had finally been lifted. Quinn followed behind and when I broke away from Mr. Schue, she wrapped her arm back around my waist and led me to the parking lot. When we got to my car, she stopped me before I could get in and looked at me.

"I don't think you should be driving right now," she said and I nodded before handing her the keys and getting into the passenger seat. She drove me home and walked me inside before we both collapsed onto my living room couch.

"Do you want me to give you some space?" she asked and I shook my head before laying my head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around me and we stayed like this for a while until I heard her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Are you going to answer that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No San, it's not important enough," she said before I pulled back slightly.

"How do you know if you don't even look at it?" I asked and she sighed before grabbing her phone and opening it up. Her lips curled up into a small smile before she immediately let it falter and quickly stuffed the phone back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked my suspicions growing.

"Um n-nobody important," she said wrapping her arm back around me and pulling me back into a comforting embrace, but I broke away.

"You met someone didn't you?" I asked and her face flushed red before she quickly shook her head.

"No, why would you even think that?" she asked trying to cover up her panicked tone.

"Because your face lit up when you saw the text. Now who is it?" I asked reaching for her phone, but she quickly slapped my hand away.

"It's nobody, I swear," she said and I shook my head.

"If it was nobody, you wouldn't have freaked out when I went for your phone," I teased and she sighed.

"Fine, yes I met someone. She just wanted to know if I was free tonight, but I told her I was busy," she finally admitted.

"Why would you tell her that?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Because I'm with you and honestly I want to make sure you're okay before I go anywhere," she said and I pulled away from her completely so that I could look directly at her.

"Q, I'm fine. Go out with this girl. Whoever she is, she's lucky to have you and I don't want to ruin anything you might have going on. So get your ass out of my house and go out with that girl," I finished and she chuckled before grabbing me in another hug.

"Thanks San, are you sure you're okay?" she asked as we broke apart. I nodded my head and she smiled before standing up from the couch.

"Um how the hell am I supposed to get home?" she asked and I laughed before handing her my car keys.

"Take my car. I know you'd rather ride in style than in your mom's van anyways," I said and she laughed as she took my keys. "Just come over to my house before school tomorrow morning and I'll just drive you to school," I said and she nodded before walking out the front door. Immediately after she left, I got up from the couch and grabbed my phone before heading up to my room and collapsing onto my bed. I checked my phone hoping that I would have a message from Dani, but there was nothing. I sighed and turned on my music, trying to drown out all the negative thoughts that were running through my mind.

**Dani's POV:**

When I left the glee club, my father immediately took me home and the minute he closed the front door, he turned to me with rage in his eyes, his face beat red.

"What did I tell you this morning!" he shouted getting closer and closer to my face.

"I know dad and I'm sorry," I whispered, but was immediately silenced when his hand slapped my cheek.

"Don't you dare talk back to me," he yelled as I gripped my cheek from the searing pain. "I can't believe I raised such a repulsive little bitch!" he shouted slamming his fist into my already sore stomach. This blow was followed by another, which was followed by another and pretty soon I was on the ground clutching my ribs, the sting of fresh tears sliding down my raw face.

"Pathetic," he snarled leaning down and reaching for my pocket. "You won't be needing this anymore," he said taking my phone and putting it in his own pocket. He gave me one last icy glare before turning around and walking into his bedroom. I continued to cry, finding the pain from moving unbearable. I turned my head ever so slightly and noticed that my mother was at the top of the stairs looking at me. She had seen the whole thing and she didn't even have the courage to say anything to help her only daughter from the devil she married. She gave me one last sympathetic look before stepping away from the stairs to leave me in a broken, painful heap on the floor. I slowly willed myself to get up and I clutched the walls as I did, unable to balance my weight on my own. I carefully made my way up the stairs gripping onto the railing the whole time. When I finally made it to my room, I carefully laid down on my bed. The minute I closed my eyes, my door swung open and my breath hitched as the devil was back.

"I'm leaving tonight for a week on a business call, so you will be answering to your mother. I've already explained to her all the rules and if she tells me that you have disobeyed me in any way, there will be hell to pay when I get back," he warned slamming the door on his way out. I sighed relieved that I would have a week to heal from the fresh wounds, but knowing that the minute they healed, new ones would swiftly follow. The emotions inside of me were suddenly just too much for me to deal with. I was numb and I had nobody to help me anymore. I reached over to my nightstand and opened up the top drawer, my eyes immediately locking onto the cool silver blade screaming my name. I stared at it for what seemed like forever and before I knew it, the blade was in my hand inches away from my already scarred wrist. I was about to close the distance when my mind suddenly thought about the beautiful latina that plagued my thoughts. I closed my eyes and quickly threw the blade as far away from me as possible, knowing that I could never go down that path again. I laid my head back down and was immediately met with a new set of fresh tears. I cried myself to sleep, praying that when I woke up my nightmare would be over.

**And there's chapter 10. Once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter in the reviews if you'd like. I hope you all had a wonderful valentine's day! Until next time, I love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For some reason I've been in a writing mood today, so I have another update for you guys already! Consider it a gift for having to wait so long for me to update. Alright thanks again for reading, I'm going to let you guys get into it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Friday-**

**Santana's POV: **

The minute I got home from school I paced around my room trying to figure out what I was going to do. Dani hadn't shown up to school at all today and I was worried that something awful had happened to her. The fact that she hadn't called or texted me the entire time also wasn't easing my stress away. I finally decided to just call her and pray that her dad wasn't around. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number and after a couple of rings, someone answered her phone, but it wasn't her.

"Listen to me you little bitch. I don't want you calling this phone anymore and I don't want you and your filthy lifestyle around my daughter. If I find out that you are anywhere near my daughter while I'm not at home, I'll make sure you regret it. Do you understand me?" he growled and I immediately saw red.

"Listen to me you asshole, the way you are treating your daughter is not acceptable. I'm not going to sit around and watch you torment her any longer," I seethed unable to hold back my anger towards him any longer.

"Oh really and what exactly are you going to do about it?" he asked in his signature smug voice.

"I'm going to get her the hell away from you," I yelled and a dark, sickening cackle escaped his lips in response.

"There is nowhere you could possibly take her where I wouldn't find you. Your threats are pathetic at best," he teased, his voice rough and threatening.

"Watch me," I spat ending the call and grabbing my keys.

**Dani's POV:**

Ever since my dad left last night I have barely moved from my bed. All I want to do is talk to Santana, but I can barely move without yelling out from the pain. My mind slowly drifted off to the beautiful latina, my lips forming a smile for the first time in a while at the thought of her. I was brought back to reality when I heard knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said and my mom came walking into the room with a sad smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and looked away before she took a seat at the edge of the bed and turned so that she was facing me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked carefully, but I didn't respond.

"Listen, I know you are mad at me and I understand. You don't deserve to be going through what you are going through and I'm sorry I haven't been here to help you. The truth is I'm scared of what your father is capable of and I know I should be protecting you, but I'm not strong enough," she said reaching to put her hand on my leg, which I quickly shook off.

"And why is it my fault that you chose to marry him? Why should I have to deal with this abuse while you get away with barely a scratch? How is that fair to me, mother," I said bitterly and she sighed before turning back to me.

"It's not your fault and I'm sorry I'm not the mother I should have been to you. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough for you, but I know someone who is and they're downstairs waiting for you. Do you want me to send her up?" she asked and for the first time, I turned so that I was looking at her.

"Who?" I asked simply and she smiled before getting up and leaving the room. Less than a minute later, Santana was walking into my room, her face falling when she saw the condition I was in.

"Dani," she trailed making her way over to me with sad eyes. She carefully sat next to me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead before pulling back and staring into my eyes.

"S-Santana, what are you doing here?" I asked and she gave me a small smile before pulling out her car keys and dangling them in front of me.

"I'm here to get you out of this place Dani," she said and I shook my head because I knew it was impossible.

"We can't San, my dad will find me, and he will be even angrier when he does," I said and she sighed before placing her hand over mine and lightly squeezing it.

"Look, I know your dad is away for work and it's now or never Dani. I wont let him get to you again, I promise. And there are other people who will make sure that he doesn't get to you too," she finished, but I still wasn't convinced.

"How did you know he was away?" I asked and her smile immediately faded, a grimace replacing it.

"Let's just say we had a little chat on the phone," she said bitterly and I shook my head as tears started to slowly fall down my cheeks.

"San, I don't want you to get involved in this. I don't want him to hurt you," I said and she shook her head before brushing away my tears with her thumb.

"It's too late Dani, I'm already in this and I'm not leaving. You mean too much to me," she said seriously and my lips curled up into a small smile.

"Okay, San I'll go. But where exactly am I going to go? I can't go to your place because that's the first place he'll go looking," I said and she smiled before responding.

"Don't worry, I've got all of that figured out. Now you stay there and I'll pack whatever you need me to pack," she said standing up and waiting for my directions.

"San, why are you even so nice to me?" I asked and she shook her head before her eyes met mine.

"Because you're adorable and I love every single thing about you. Now stop asking me these silly questions and tell me where your bags are," she said flashing me a smile, which I couldn't help but return. I pointed over to my closet and laughed when she ran over to the closet and dragged out three bags. She placed them down in front of my bed and waited for my next set of instructions. After almost an hour of bossing Santana around, we had everything packed and now it was just time to leave. She carefully wrapped her arm around my waist and I swung my legs over the edge of the bed groaning from the pain. I slowly got up and clutched onto Santana as a searing pain shot through my stomach.

"Are you okay?" she asked worry flooding her voice.

"No, but I will be," I replied before we carefully made our way out of the room and down the stairs where my mother was waiting. When we were at the front door, my mother turned to me with a sad smile before she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner Dani, I love you," she said with a small tear falling down her cheek. "Make sure you take care of her, the way I never did," she said turning her attention towards Santana who nodded. I gave my mom a small smile before Santana led me outside and carefully helped me into the passenger seat of her car.

"I'll be right back, I have to grab your bags," she said closing the door behind me. A few minutes later, Santana came walking out of the door with three huge bags in her arms and I chuckled as she struggled to walk to the car. She threw the bags in the trunk and then got into the driver's seat a little out of breath.

"I thought you were supposed to be a cheerleader. Aren't you supposed to be in better shape?" I teased and she sent me a playful glare.

"I'm a flyer and I'm near the top of the pyramid so I don't do as much lifting," she said, her breathing finally returning to normal. "Plus you made me pack a lot of shit," she whined and I chuckled before lacing my fingers with her free hand as she drove away to wherever we were heading. After about a fifteen-minute drive, she parked into the driveway of a familiar house and Quinn came walking out to greet us.

"Hey you two," she said smiling as Santana went to the back to grab the bags. She handed one to Quinn and took the other two into the house before running back out to help me out of the car. She wrapped her arm around my waist again and started for the door before Quinn came over to help me as well. When we finally got into the house, Quinn and Santana led me into a fairly empty room where my bags were already sitting.

"Here's the spare room. It's all yours now Dani," Quinn said with a smile before Santana helped me sit down on the bed.

"Thank you so much Quinn. You're a really good friend," I said with a smile and she smiled before heading for the door.

"I'll let you guys have some alone time, I'll see you later. Feel better Dani," she called before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. The minute she left I turned so that I was facing Santana and smiled when I realized she was already staring at me.

"Do you make a habit out of staring at me?" I teased and she gave me a quick smile before her expression turned serious.

"Dani, I need to ask you something," she started and I nodded giving her permission to continue. "When I was packing, I saw a blade on the floor in front of your closet. You, you haven't b-been," she trailed and I shook my hand before placing my hand on her thigh.

"No, San. I mean I almost did last night, but something stopped me," I said honestly and I saw her sigh in relief.

"What made you stop?" she asked, her head tilting to the side.

"You," I said a smile forming on my lips.

"Me?" she asked confusion in her voice.

"Yes you," I laughed. "I was so close to cutting because it was right after my father beat me and took my phone and I thought I'd never see you again. But when I went to drag the blade across my skin, your face flashed in my head and it stopped me," I admitted and a huge smile spread across her lips.

"I missed you," I whispered and she smiled before she slowly leaned forward, her lips inches from mine.

"I missed you too Dani," she whispered out before connecting our lips in a sweet kiss. I missed this. I missed feeling her lips and her touch. I missed so many things when she wasn't around me and I didn't want to miss it anymore.

"Yes," I said simply as we broke apart.

"Yes what?" she asked her eyes furrowing in confusion.

"I want to be your girlfriend, San," I whispered before leaning back in for another kiss.

**And there's chapter 11. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome! Let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews or in a PM if you'd like. Thanks again guys, I love you!**


End file.
